For The First Time In Forever
by McDLover
Summary: For The First Time In Forever Disney characters meet eachother! Everyone already knows that Rapunzel and Eugene appeared in Frozen, but they didn't show you what they further did there that day! - Mainly some movie scenes and improvised scenes mixed up and 2 meetings between Frozen and Tangled characters - Four-shot - Sorry for bad title
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story of me! Nothing impressive I have to say, didn't exactly turn out how I had planned to, and I'm not satisfied with it I have to say. I actually planned to make it all about Anna and Elsa having conversations with Rapunzel but I kinda had a writersblock and just didn't know how to continue. So I made up some other things, just to finish it.**

**So I'll see what you guys think...**

**I also have another Frozen fanfic called 'Do You Want To Built a Snowman?' which is probably better than this one, it's just a cute sisterly one-shot about Anna and Elsa catching up on their childhood again :)**

**But for this ff: This short chap is mostly about Anna**

* * *

_"Tell the guards to open up the gate."_

They did as the soon-to-be-queen asked: For the first time in 13 years, the gate opened and royal family's from all kinds of kingdoms entered the courtyard, to join the ceremony of the coronation.

_Finally_, Anna thought as she ran out of the castle, through the gate: She was finally free.

She ran outside and jumped onto the little wall on the side of the bridge that led to the city of Arendelle. She didn't notice princess Rapunzel and prince Eugene passing by. She just ran, danced and sang, happy that she wasn't locked up between the castle's walls. But it was only for today, because tomorrow they would close them again.

Running through the little market, swirling around the pillars, she ran down the stairs to the docks. Nothing could stop her now, she thought. _Nothing except for bumping into a horse_. As clumsy as she was, she didn't see the horse coming and definitely not its handsome rider.

"Whoa-oa," She stumbled backwards, stepping in a bucket and falling into a wooden rowing boat which laid on the dock. The boat slipped away from the sudden weight landing in it but was luckily stopped by the horse placing its foot in it, preventing the young princess – who had no idea how to swim – from falling into the water.

"Hey!" she yelled, before taking the string of sea weed off her face and seeing the horse's rider. _Wow_, she thought.

"Uh, I mean, hey," she said it in a soft tone now, with a smile appearing on her face.

* * *

**That was it for the first chapter, I know, short, but the 2 next chaps will be longer and the last one also a bit shorter.**

**Please let me know what you think about it so far! I have written the entire fanfic already so I'll post all of it anyway, just not at once, every (few) day(s).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chap here!**

**As I promised, this one is longer, so please enjoy it, in this chap I'm focusing on Elsa and she'll meet Rapunzel :)**

* * *

She stood in her father's study room, a big painting of him at his coronation, holding the scepter and globus cruciger, looking down at her. Looking out of the window, she saw _her_ people entering the courtyard. She went over to the table which stood under her father's painting. In front of her stood a candle holder and a censer. She took it, one in each had and turned around.

"Conceal, don't feel, put on a show."

She looked down at the two objects in her hands. Frost started creeping up them.

"Come on Elsa, conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show." She repeated, but the frost kept creeping up. She quickly put them back in place and sighed, while putting her teal gloves back on.

"Make one wrong move and everyone will know." She tried to get some of the ice off of the things but failed with her shaky hands.

There was a knock on the door. She quickly put the two objects back in the drawer.

"Ma'am," it was Kai, he and Gerda were the most loyal servants to the royal family of Arendalle, Elsa grew up around them, they played a lot with her and Anna, _until that day_. They never knew about her powers, nobody did, except for Anna and her parents.

"Ma'am?" Apparently she had drifted off in her own thoughts.

"Oh, uh, yes?" She opened the door.

"There are two guests who have a meeting with you before your coronation."

_Oh yeah, that's right_, she thought. Princess Rapunzel and prince Eugene. Rapunzel's parents were befriended with her parents and one of their best trading partners. They had requested to have lunch with the soon-to-be-queen before her coronation.

Kai escorted her to the dining room where her guests were already awaiting for her. On the trip from her father's office to the dining room, they didn't say a word. Elsa was too busy witg trying to control her feelings and her powers. And Kai, well, it wasn't polite to start a conversation with a member of the royal family without them gesturing to start one. Though it had been a long time since she last saw him, she had no idea what she could talk about. She barely ever left her room so it would be hard to talk about what's been going on in Arendelle the last days or weeks.

As she entered the dining room, a small short-haired brunette and a quite handsome man sat on one side of the table. One chair stood on the other side. At each chair stood a plate and on each side of it a whole row of forks, knifes and spoons. (A/N: Remember that scene from Shrek 2? Where Shrek and Fiona have dinner with Fiona's parents? Well, like that)

The prince and princess stood up to greet her. _Put on that smile you've been practicing in the mirror for the last few months._

"Good day, majesty. Congratulations with your big day." Rapunzel said as she shook Elsa's hand. Luckily the gloves didn't let any cold through them but their insides were freezing.

"Thank you, princess Rapunzel."

Then Eugene greeted me. "Good day, your majesty." He said as he bowed slightly.

They sat down again and also Elsa took her seat on the table. Quickly after, Gerda brought in the first course: The soup. They all ate in silence. Only an occasional question of the prince or princess to Elsa, which she answered vaguely.

The second course was served quickly after they were done with the soup. Gerda noticed that Elsa felt kinda uncomfortable with the two _strangers _ around. After that they had their desert. _Hmmm… Chocolate mousse, one of my favourites!_ Elsa thought.

After they were done, they had a glass of wine Rapunzel's parents had given to Elsa as a gift. Apparently it was a good wine, not that Elsa knew anything about wine and when it was good or not. She actually didn't even like it that much. And she knew she couldn't drink much of it, not wanting to risk losing control over her and her powers because that would end in a disaster.

So she pretended that she liked it and took a few sips of it. Then it was almost time for her to prepare for the coronation.

She went to her bathroom and sat down in the chair that stood in front of her make up table. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Come one, Elsa, you can do it. It's only for today." She said out loud to herself.

Suddenly the door flung open and Gerda came in. "Ah, your majesty, isn't it a wonderful day for your coronation?" she said as she gestured to the window. The sky was blue, the sun shined bright, it was indeed a wonderful day.

Gerda opened the drawer and took out a brush and some pins. (A/N: I know, I know, she already had her hair done and her coronation dress on at this point in the movie) She undid the high bun Elsa had made quickly before having lunch with her guests. Gerda brushed her and braided it, putting part of the braid in a bun and putting the rest over her head until right above her right ear, using a pin to keep it in place.

"Your hair is so wonderful, majesty" Gerda said as she made some last finishing touches on Elsa's hair. "It has such a beautiful color."

"Thank you, Gerda," Elsa replied.

When Gerda was finally satisfied with the hair, she reach to Elsa's gloved hands. Elsa quickly pulled back and looked Gerda in the eyes.

"Is there something wrong, your majesty? I just want to do your nails."

"Oh, apologies, but I already did them myself this morning."

"Okay, if you did them as you like, then it's fine." Gerda said with a friendly smile. Elsa let out a sigh of relief, she didn't do her nails this morning, but everything to not take of her gloves.

"Then you are ready to put your dress on," Gerda walked over to the other side of the room, to the mannequin that stood there with a thin sheet over it. She pulled the sheet away and revealed the gorgeous black and blue dress with a long purple cape on it.

"Can you do it alone or should I help?" She asked.

"I think I can do it alone." Elsa said with a warm smile.

"Okay then, majesty, I'll wait outside the door, if you have any troubles with putting it on, I'll help you." Gerda said as she walked out of the door, waiting in the hallway.

Elsa walked over to the mannequin. The dress was beautiful. She took the cape off and carefully laid it over the chair. She then zipped open the back of the dress and took it off the mannequin and also laid it over the chair, over the cape. She took the straps of her light blue dress she wore for the lunch and let it slip off her body. She took her coronation dress and carefully put it on.

_Okay, maybe I do need some help_, Elsa thought as she tried to reach the zipper at the back to close the dress.

"Gerda?"

"Yes, your majesty," Gerda came in and saw her struggling with the zipper. She stepped behind her, took the zipper and pulled it up in one move.

"Thank you, Gerda," She said as Gerda took the cape and pulled it over Elsa's shoulders, closing it with the clip that was hidden under the large blue diamond on the front.

"You look gorgeous, your majesty," Gerda complimented as she turned the large mirror to Elsa. She looked at herself. It had been a long time she had looked at herself in that way, mainly because there had been a thick layer of frost on the glass all the time the past few weeks since they had started the preparations for the coronation.

"Thank you, for the compliment and for helping me." She gave Gerda a hug. At first the small older woman was surprised, but she soon hugged her too.

"You'll be fine," She said as she laid her hands onto Elsa's shoulders.

_You'll be fine_, that was the exact same thing her parents had said to her right before they left and the next day she got the message that they died in a storm in the middle of the sea.

"Thank you, Gerda," she said as she made her way out of the room, to the church.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you kinda liked it and otherwise sorry for letting you waste 10 minutes of your life  
Either way, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The 3rd chap's here! **

**This is another longer one, in this chapter it's Anna's turn to meet Rapunzel and she does have a talk with her!**

**Thank you for the review DogLover645!  
**

* * *

The choir started to sing. She stood on the second of the three stairs that let up to the altar.

Her younger sister, Anna, stood next to her. She seemed quite uncomfortable standing next to her sister who she barely ever saw.

Anna waved to the handsome rider she had met earlier, an old man was asleep on his shoulder. He waved back.

The priest took the tiara off the pillow as Elsa bowed her head. He placed the tiara right behind the piece of braid that was over her head. He then took the pillow and turned out. On the pillow laid the golden scepter and globus cruciger. She reached for them, but was interrupted by the priest, he cleared his throat.

"Your majesty, the gloves," he said as he look down at the queen's gloved hands.

Elsa hesitated, carefully taking off the teal gloves and laying them on the pillow in between the two golden objects. She took a deep breath before reaching for the scepter and globus again, with shaky hands. She took them one in each hand and turned around.

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show,_ she thought as she stared into the church.

She looked down at her hands and saw frost creeping up the gold.

The priest said something in Latin. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle," from the moment she heard that, she quickly laid the objects back on the pillow and put her gloves back on. She turned towards the crowd, who stood up and applauded.

That night, there was the ball. Everyone was dancing or talking to each other. There sat a little band in the corner playing ball-music.

Kai came to the front of the ballroom, stepping up the stairs. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle," he gestured to his left as Elsa stepped up the stairs, turning towards the crowd, smiling.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle," Kai now gestured to his right. The door opened and the young redhead popped her head in. When she saw Kai looking at her, with his arm stretched in her direction. She let out a quick 'oh' as she ran towards him, making sure not to trip over her dress. She stopped right before the stairs, waving to the crowd.

"This is not gonna work", Kai thought and decided to go to Anna and point the place she had to stand. They had practiced this for weeks, but alone, without Elsa standing so close.

She stepped up the stairs, but kept distance from the queen. Kai took her shoulders and pushed her next to Elsa. "Here? I don't know, I don't think I'm supposed to…" She looked up at Elsa and took a little step aside.

Everyone clapped in their hands and party began again but the silence between the two sisters was uncomfortable. Anna didn't really know what to do, while Elsa just stared into the crowd.

Finally the queen decided to start a conversation. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey me?" Anna was confused, her sister would always ignore her when she caught her sneaking through the halls, from the dinner room or bathroom, back to her own bedroom.

"Oh, uh, hey," she replied.

"You look beautiful," Elsa said.

"Thank you," Anna laughed nervous, "You look beautifuller. I mean not fuller, you don't look fuller, but more beautiful."

Elsa laughed at her sister's clumsiness. "Thank you,"

"So… This is what a party looks like,"

Anna didn't really know what to say, so she quickly said: "It's warmer than I thought."

"And what is that amazing smell?" Elsa smelled a sweet scent in the warm air of the ballroom.

Both sisters sniffed up the air. "Chocolate," They looked at each other and giggled.

"Your majesty, the duke of Weseltown," Kai introduced a small, old, grey haired man in a tight suit.

"Wesselton!" He rudely corrected Kai. "Wesselton, your majesty," he said, in an apologizing voice, "as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." He made some weird dance moves and bowed deeply. Part of his hair almost fell off his head, as he clearly wore a toupet. Anna gasped, the girls giggled at the strange sight.

The queen cleared her throat, "Thank you, only I don't dance. But my sister does."

Anna tried to laugh it off, but the duke grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the dancefloor. "No, I don't think…"

"Sorry," Elsa said as she waved her goodbye.

Anna danced a bit with the duke. Though it was more him doing strange dance moves around her, occasionally stepping on her foot.

When he was done, he thanked Anna for the dance and left. She decided she should go meet some new people. She noticed a short-haired brunette and a taller guy talking to each other, they were clearly a couple. She walked up to them.

"Hey," she interrupted their conversation.

"Oh, hey," the girl said. She recognized the princess and bowed slightly. "Good evening, princess Anna."

"Good evening euhm… " she didn't know their names.

"I am princess Rapunzel," the brunette said.

"And I am prince Eugene," the guy said as he shook her hand.

"So, do you like the party?" Anna asked.

"Yes, it is nice. The music is very good as well." Rapunzel replied. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"I'm gonna get some snacks, okay?" Eugene said as he fled the uncomfortableness.

"So, how are you?" Anna asked.

"Great, how are you?"

"Also good. Where are you from?"

"I am from Ramana, it's not a very big kingdom, so you probably have never heard from it,"

"Oh, I did hear about it,"

"This is actually my first party," Rapunzel said.

"Mine too, my parents always had the gates of the castle closed, so there was never a party and I barely ever came out of it. I still don't know why they closed the gates." Anna looked sad.

"I was locked in a tower by a person who I believed was my mother," Rapunzel admitted.

"Why would anyone do that?" Anna was shocked

"I had magical hair,"

"And what would anyone give a reason to lock you in a tower?"

"A witch stole me when I was just a newborn, she knew that if you'd cut off my blond hair, it would become brown and lose its power so I was never allowed to cut some of it off to keep it at normal length, my hair literally was everywhere."

"Wait, powers. Like magic?"

"Yes, I know it sounds crazy, but it's true."

"And how did you get this magic power thing?"

"I don't know, I was born with it."

"And what kind of power do you have? Can you fly? Or can you break a wall by just looking at it or something?" Anna was getting over excited.

"No, no, silly. Not that kind of powers."

"Then what?"

"When my hair was long and blond, it used to glow when I sang and it could keep people young forever."

"Wow, that's pretty cool," Anna said with wide eyes.

"But then Eugene, my husband, cut it off to save me from that woman who pretended to be my mother."

"And now?"

"My hair is nothing special anymore," she laughed, "But apparently my tears are."

"Oh, that's strange."

"I know, I've had a strange life."

"Me too," Anna replied. "I haven't really left this castle for almost 13 years."

"What? Why?"

"Like I told you, they closed the gates."

"And you don't know why?"

"No, it just happened one day, I was 5 years old then. And from that moment my sister, Elsa, started to shut me out. I never saw her anymore and when I did she ignored me and I don't know why. I started to think that I was the reason they closed the gates, but I really have no idea what I have ever done wrong."

"I'm sure it was for another reason, maybe there was a kingdom that wanted to take over Arendelle and your parents wanted to protect you and your sister."

"But why for 13 years?"

"I don't know. But now the gates are opened!" Rapunzel said exciting.

"But it's only for today. I bet Elsa will let them close again tomorrow."

Rapunzel remained silent, taking a sip of the glass of champagne she was holding. Eugene was also approaching them again, with an entire tray of snacks.

"I'm going to talk a bit to prince Hans over there." Anna said as she looked at the handsome guy standing just a few feet away from them, watching some of the guests dance.

* * *

**That was it for the 2nd last chap, please review! Also guest reviewers are always welcome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà, here's the last chap!**

* * *

"Hey, Hans," Anna said as she tapped the young man on his shoulder.

He turned around: "Oh, hey Anna."

"Do you like the party?" She asked.

"Yes, I do, but it's quite warm in here, don't you think?"

Anna had to admit that it was warm indeed. "Yes."

"Should we go outside to take a walk?" Hans held out his right hand.

"Of course," Anna took hold of his hand and they walked towards the large doors of the ballroom. When they got out of the busy ballroom, they turned right, to the castle's gardens.

They sat down on a bench and talked a bit. A weak summer breeze stroked their faces.

"It's nice outside." Anna said, enjoying the light breeze and the sound of the many birds in the trees that surrounded the garden.

After a while Anna got cold because she was only wearing an off-shoulder dress. So they got inside again. Hans went over to one of his 12 older brothers who also attended the party and Anna went to Elsa, who was standing alone on the little stairs while guests came greeting her and congratulated her.

She went over to her: "Hey, Elsa."

"Hey, again," She said smiling.

"Tonight is wonderful, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is."

"I wish it could be like this all the time, with the gates opened. We used to be so close, I wish we could be like that again."

"Me too," Elsa said, but turned away, her smile falling, "but it can't."

"Why not?" Right when Anna thought she could be close again with her sister, she told her they couldn't.

"It just… can't," Elsa shook her head, looking down at her feet.

"But…" Anna wanted to turn her older sister around.

"Enough Anna," She started to walk away, towards the door. She passed a guard: "The party is over, close the gate."

"Yes, ma'am." He said.

Anna ran after her. "Elsa, no, wait." She reached for her sisters hand and pulled the teal glove off of it.

"Hey, give me my glove!" She snatched for her glove, but Anna pulled it away.

"Elsa, please, please. I can't live like that anymore!"

Elsa's eyes got teary: "Then leave."

Anna was startled and didn't know what to say until Elsa started walking away again.

"What have I ever do to you?" Anna yelled, drawing the attention of the other guests.

"Anna, please." Elsa looked back, but kept walking towards the door.

"No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!" She yelled the last sentence louder than the others, for everyone to hear.

"I said enough," Elsa growled, she closed her eyes in frustration, and before she knew it…

When she opened her eyes, she saw she had created a big line of dangerously sharp icicles.

Everyone gasped. "Sorcery," the duke of Wesselton even said. Elsa seemed to be in shock of what happened. She stared wide-eyed in the crowd. _No._

She didn't know what to do. Her powers were revealed. She just heard Anna whisper "Elsa," before running out of the door.

* * *

**So, that was it for this story, I hope you kinda liked it, I'm still not too satisfied about it**

**But please review!**

**If you wanna read another Frozen fanfic of me, I have a better one called 'Do You Want To Built A Snowman?' and hopefully I'll write more (and better) Frozen story's!**

**I'm planning on doing 2 other longer Frozen fics, here some summary's of them, so if you like, you can follow me as an author so you'll get a notification when I upload it :)**

***There never was any prove that their parents really had died, they just assumed it because there was a storm that night and the ship and never returned. But what if their parents show up right after summer came back to Arendelle?**

***Some unrelated chapters of cute sisterly moments of Anna and Elsa catching up on their childhood, like in my other fanfic 'Do You Want To Build A Snowman?'**


End file.
